Edit Kagome's new life
by Kimori Takahashi
Summary: (edit)After the final battle, Kagome is now a Miko youkai. On her 118th birthday, she is sucked in to another universe or time, and is told she has another quest. Nut what's this! She is now in a six year old's body! What kind quest need her to be a kid again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around and started walking when I reached a river. I looked into the water found that not only was I in a 6 year old's body but a nihigen's body. 'How did this happen' I wondered as I recalled the event that had happened so far.

-(flash back)

It has been 100 years since I destroyed Naraku, completed the jewel and the well sealed. I am now a Elemental Miko Demoness. It's strange because after after all the blood bonds I did over the years, you would think I would be some kind of all of a kind of demoness miko.

After the jewel was completed it flew into my body were it belongs making me an elemental Miko demoness some how.(truth is the jewel made Kagome its personal guardian so it made her an elemental and miko demoness so she can adapted to any environment) I also did blood bonds with several people/demons. All the blood bonds were performed on the same day.

These are the people that I did the blood bond with.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Sango, Miroku, and surprisingly blood bonds made me Sesshomaru's, Kouga's, Sango's, and Miroku's imouto and Shippo's, Hakudoshi's, and Kanna's Okaa-San and Keade my Obaa-chan.

Through the blood bonds it Sango and Miroku turned into demons, Sango a Tora and Miroku a panther. Keade turned in to a Elemental demoness that controls plants and water.

After the blood bond Sango also did a blood bond with Kohaku(Kohaku s alive because somehow Kagome found a way to removed the jewel without killing him and Sango did a bold bond with him so she would not outlive him) making him too a Tora. Sesshomaru also did a blood bond with Rin to making her an Orange Inu demoness (controls fire because I think Rin should be orange instead of silver and I think Rin has the right to also control fire) and his daughter.

After a few days after the blood bonds, Sesshomaru mated Kagura, Inuyasha mated Kikyo (I hate her but o well right), Kouga Mated Ayame, and Finally Miroku mated Sango. Then a few more years later Shippo Mated Rin, Hakudoshi mated to a black dog demoness and Kohaku mated Kanna. Through the couple of years I adopted a Ryo demon and Pheonix demoness and another year later I adopted a Neko demoness as my children through the blood bond.

Everything was going well. I invited everyone to my 118th birthday(Kagome was living with Sesshomaru).

Everyone came with their kids. It had been about 30 minutes into the party and I was about to say "thank you all for coming" but that never came when a black hole formed behind me.

Before anyone could do anything I was sucked in. When I woke up I was in a six year old's body.

The only thing I knew is that I was sucked into a portal to who knows where and when.

I tried to used my connection to everyone I made a blood with and found I was being blocked by an unknown force. I knew I had to move because who knew what dangers are lurking in the shadows.

-( end of flashback )

'I wonder...' I thought as I began testing my powers 'hmm... It seems they still work...HUH!' I looked into the water, when I felt my powers rushing to my eyes. The color of them has changed and so did my appearance.

My eyes are now baby blue iris and a star with 10 points. It has a sliver outlining both the pupil and the 10 pointed star. I now stood 3'6". I still had long raven hair but it only reached mid-back. It took some time to figure out how to change my eyes back to its original color, chocolate brown. I examined my body. I was wearing a black kimono with golden outlines of and eastern dragon wrapping around the kimono and a red obi showing off the my now 34A cups(I have to make her more developed. I just have to.)and still has soft flawless skin. It's not called bragging what is true. 'It would seem I still have some feminine on me even though I look six years old.' I snapped my head up when I heard whimpers coming behind the bushes.

I got up and towards the sound. When I looked behind the bush I saw a black Neko, that looked like a baby panther except with small tusk pointing down, with a wound on her paw. Then on the right of the Neko was a silver dog, that looked like Sesshomaru looks when transformed but in a chibi version of it, had a wound on the side of its hind legs.

When I stepped closer, and accidentally stepped on a twig, their heads snapped up at me and both started growling. The black Neko had emerald eyes while the Inu had Golden ones.

*Easy there. I won't hurt you.* I said in both Inu and Neko tong.(image both a dog and cat braking and meowing at the same time) They stopped growling and I could tell it was from shock when I spoke to them in their language.

*how do we know you aren't?* The silver Inu asked still wary of me. *I am a miko and it's my job to help all that needs it* I said,*So allow me to heal you two before those wounds get worse.* I said as I watched the silver Inu look over to the Black Neko who looked back and nodded to him who looked at me and also nodded.

After I was done healing them I asked "Would you two like two travel with me?" Asked them.

They looked at each other before the silver Inu questioned *You are a child how do you expect to care of yourself? Let alone us? You are only six years old. It is a surprised that you are still alive even in these woods.*

*Actually I just got here.* I said to them. They looked surprised at me. *How is that possible? We are in the middle of the forest right now and a village is about 10 miles away from here.* the Neko said.

*No, I didn't come from a village, I came, I think, either from a different world, universe, time, or maybe all. I do not know, I was sucked into a black hole.* I said with a sigh. *How is that possible?* asked the Inu.

"Sorry, I'm getting a little tired talking animal tong. Anyway, I have know idea, it was my 118th birth day and..." I was caught of by the Inu. *Wait, how are you 118 years old when you look six?* "Well even before, I only looked 18 years old before I got sucked into the portal. You see I'm actually or was a Elemental miko demoness." I told them before standing up.

"Well, we can go to a village and ask if some one can help us" I said looking at them. *It wouldn't hurt. Besides it would be a great adventure.* the black Neko said. The silver Inu sighed. *Alright. We accept the offer* he said.

"Great! Since we are companions, we should introduce ourselves." *alright then I'll go first. My name is Yoru.* said the black Neko. *And my name is Gin.* Said the silver Inu. 'Hmm so night and silver' "Mine is Kagome" I said before saying "hmm we should hunting" I said

-( time skip) after dinner

After dinner, Yuro,Gin, and I went up in a tree.(kagome carried both up with her) Yuro was on my left and gin my right. We snuggled up together before falling fast asleep under the fullmoon.

-(dreaming)

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in a field of flowers and in front of me Midoriko. I also realized that I was also in my original body.

"Midoriko, why was I sent into this world? And why was I in a nihigen's child's body." I said calmly as I could. Midoriko looked at me before speaking. "Kagome, it would seem the Kamis need you for another..."

I cut her off. "It's another quest isn't." I said with disbelief. "I'm afraid so, Kagome. This new quest you were giving, unfortunately needed you to be six years old and in a nihigen's so no body would be suspicious of you while doing the this quest." She paused waiting for me to digest all the new information. I slowly nodded and she continued. "You already know you have all your abilities, but not the new ability you obtained. Remember the eyes." I gave a nod. "Those are the Akuma no kopīaizu." 'devil's copy eyes' I thought as she continued."Your eyes has something to do with your quest, the world your were sent to, you being in a child's body, and me being here. Your eyes are one of a kind and is needed to finish this quest." "Wait just a minute!" I interrupted her. "Before you tell me anymore and I know that I am going to have no say in this, but well I see my family in the feudal era or present time?" I question hastily, worried I might never see them again. "You well see them again soon enough, so please no interruptions. Your quest is to defeat a new great evil called Orochimaru and he is Naraku's first and last reincarnation that will be living when/once you destroy him. This world is world is a time when ninjas roamed the world. They, the Kamis, thought the longer you train to use your eyes, the better skilled you are to defeat Orochimaru. I well explained everything you need to know about your eyes and the world you are in. Every hour we have been here, which has been exactly one hour, has been one minute in the outside world so that gives us enough time to train you.

Now, when we finish your training, you'll be traveling to Konohagakure. The Hokage there will be waiting for you. He will also tell you who you can trust and who not to. Now let us begin" Midoriko finished as I gave a sharp nod and began my training at the same time learning about the world I was brought to.

-(end of dream)


	2. Chapter 2

-(still in dream)

1 year and about 3 months it has been. I have been training, in my dream, with Midoriko. I have gain knowledge on the world I've been transported to. I have also mastered Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and my Kekkei Genkai. I also created new jutsu that allows me to transform into my demon forms.

"Kagome, you have been with me for about a year and three months and mastered all forms of jutsus. We will meet again." Midoriko said as she began to fade along with everything else. "Wait! which direction is..." I didn't even get to finished when she was gone. "Konohagakure..." I whispered the last part before I woke up.

-(end of dream)

When I opened my I saw it was still night. 'Lets see... If I was training for about 1 year and three months, it means...I ONLY SLEPT FOR ABOUT THREE HOURS!' I screamed my head. 'So that's why I'm still tried' I was brought out of my thought when I heard a snap and it seems Yuro and Gin did too because our heads turned to the noise at the same time. Behind the bushed came an old man with a white pointed beard. He was wearing a white coat with red flames trimmed at the bottom. He also had a matching hat.

Both Yuro and Gin began to growl when he looked up at us and asked "Are you Kagome." I narrowed my eyes "Who wants to know?" I said in a monotone voice. "Midoriko came to me in my dream already explaining to me the situation." He said. "Now come, we are going to Konoha, hidden village in the leaf." He said while turning around and walking from where he came. I sniffed the air, I still had my heighten senses, and found he was not lying. I hopped down from the tree, while holding Gin and Yuro, and followed, still wary of him.

After about 5 minutes, I asked him,"Where will I be living as I am staying there?"

"I will show you but before I do, I need you to fill out some paperwork. You will also be going to the ninja academy. We can't have can't have suspension now can we?" The old man said. I just shook my head.

As we went through the entrance, the two guy at their post station bowed to us. As we walked though the streets, though I don't really care if the do, feel their penetrating stare at the back of my head.

"Oyaji-San" I whispered to him. "Yes?" He said. "I need new clothes. Everyone that we past by look at me and it's getting on my nerves." I said very quietly to the Hokage, that only he could hear it.

"You well, once we get to my house." He said. "Wait, what about filling out the form?" I asked. He chuckled. "Don't worry I filled it out already. The only thing I didn't fill out was your name. We will discuss this in my office." He said with a chuckle. About a few minutes later, we reached the tower. When we got to his office, he gave me the form.

" Though Midoriko told me of your situation, she did not tell me your abilities. So you think you can show or tell me of them?" He asked me.

"That's fine but can we do this in the morning? I'm a little tried." I said yawning. "Alright, that's fine." He said as he moved out the door and showed me my room. Once I reached the bed, before my head touched the pillow, I was fast a asleep. "Oyasuminasai, Kagome" the Hokage said before closing the door. 'It seems that her physical need are catching up with her' he thought as he walked down the hall.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IT WILL GET LONGER AS TIME GOES BY.**

**HOPE YOU WILL ENGOY MY FANFICTIONS AS I GO ON.**


End file.
